1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to height-adjustable handrests, and more particularly, to a height-adjustable handrest mounted on each of the two sides of a chair and designed to render element processing simpler, element assembly easier and faster, and element processing cost lower.
2. Description of Related Art
To enable users to conveniently adjust the height of conventional handrests mounted on two sides of a chair, a height-adjustment mechanism varies in shape from handrest to handrest, so that the users can operate the height-adjustment mechanism easily with a view to lifting or lowering the handrests as expected and then fixing the handrests in place precisely.
The typical height-adjustment mechanism of the conventional handrests of a chair comprises: two supporting base portions disposed on two sides of the chair, respectively; handrest coupling elements adapted to enclose the supporting base portions, respectively, and capable of ascending and descending freely; and a switching unit disposed between the handrest coupling element and the supporting base portion and adapted to effectuate positional restriction on movement of the handrest coupling elements or release the handrest coupling elements as needed, wherein the handrest coupling elements and handrests mounted thereon can undergo height adjustment within a predetermined range, and a control element of the switching unit is released as soon as the required height of the handrest coupling elements and handrests is attained, thereby allowing the handrests to be mounted and positioned in place precisely.
In view of this, the present invention puts forth a novel design different from the aforesaid conventional height-adjustable handrest in terms of assembly, such that the height-adjustable handrest of the present invention is designed to render element processing simpler, element assembly easier and faster, and element processing cost lower.